


If A Thing Loves, It Is Infinite

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Yev reveals his anniversary gift to Blake while Ian and Mickey head for a much-needed break from the kids.





	If A Thing Loves, It Is Infinite

 

Following Blake’s grand romantic gesture at Thanksgiving, Yev was feeling the pressure to pull off something special for their official one year anniversary on December 28th. It wasn’t even really the worry that Blake wouldn’t appreciate whatever he did, it was that nothing seemed good enough for the younger boy. Blake’s brash exterior never failed to smooth away when he wanted to show how much Yev meant to him. Yev needed to find something to show Blake how much the last year meant to him too, even the really shitty times when he feared they wouldn’t last. Blake’s therapy with Connor was going from strength to strength and Yev was beyond proud of him for facing his demons. After confiding in Ian that he was struggling to figure out what to do Yev could see the cogs whirring in his brain. Ian disappeared and returned shortly after. 

“Lily is sleeping at Debbie’s place tomorrow. Me and your Dad are gonna stay out all night. For one night only you’ve got the place to yourselves. Well, apart from Oliver.”

Yev grinned. “Thanks Pops! But do you think Dad and Ollie will cope with the separation anxiety?”

Ian chuckled. “I’ll figure out a way to distract him.” 

 

With Lily packed off to Debbie’s for a girlie sleepover with Franny, Ian and Mickey packed up the car and drove downtown to a hotel Ian had booked on a last minute deal website. It was nice, kinda like somewhere he stayed back in the day when silver-haired creeps would rent a room for the hour and throw pills down his neck until he couldn’t remember his own name. Ian pushed the dark memories aside and smiled at the thought of making new memories with Mickey. Ones that didn’t involve teaming up as some lame ass Bonnie and Clyde sex trap robbers. 

Mickey dumped their bag and leapt onto the bed. He flashed Ian a grin and patted the bed beside him. 

“Nuh huh. Not now. If I come over there we won’t get out of this room and I’ve got plans for us.” Ian argued with a regretful smile. 

“I’ve got plans for your dick and my ass. Come here while I explain...” 

Ian resolutely shook his head. “Nope. I booked us into the spa downstairs for a massage and then we’ve got a reservation in the rooftop restaurant at 9. Let’s go.”

 

Yev looked around the living room trying to see if he’d missed anything. He wanted tonight to be perfect, _needed_ everything to be perfect. He didn’t have much money, every penny he made at Fiona’s diner went towards his college fund, so he’d scoured the Internet for stay at home date ideas. Now he was doubting himself and that was a new concept for the usually cool and collected teenager. The door opened and a snow-covered Blake burst into the hallway. 

“Hey babe.” Yev greeted, waiting for Blake to step into the room and see his efforts. He braced himself for Blake to comment on the gayness, as he always seemed to do when candles were involved, but his face lit up. 

“Wow.” Blake kicked off his boots and shrugged off his coat. His cheeks were pink from the cold so Yev drew him in for a hug. 

“This is great Yev.” 

They surveyed the scene together. The sofas were pushed back to make space on the floor in front of the tv and Yev had spread out their pillows, cushions and blankets in the space. The table was stocked up with beers, popcorn, candy, a bag of weed and the thing that caught Blake’s attention, massage oil. 

“Hmm. We run outta lube again?” 

Yev shook his head. “Nope. That’s over there on the floor. Easy to reach.”

“I think I’m gonna enjoy tonight.” Blake kissed Yev slowly, his cold lips tingling. 

“Happy one year, babe.” Yev smiled. 

Blake felt the weight of his words and the relief that they’d made it this far. “Thanks for sticking with me.”

“I love you, I’ll always stick with you.”

 

Mickey lay on the massage table and looked over at Ian, who was grinning stupidly at him from his nearby bed. They were in a private room for couples. The door opened and two massage therapists entered, one a pretty blonde female and the other a tall, handsome brunet male. 

“Hello. Welcome. My name is Lydia and this is Alec. Do you have a preference who massages you today?” The pretty blonde asked. 

Mickey’s gaze fell on Alec before pointing to Lydia. “I want you. Don’t want a guy touching me.”

Ian snorted incredulously. “Are you kidding?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I’ll rephrase that. I don’t want any guy but _you_ touching me.”

Lydia chuckled and grabbed a bottle of oil from the shelf. “No problem. Just relax and let us take care of you.”

Alec dimmed the lights and they got to work. Mickey was thoroughly enjoying Lydia’s expert fingers working out the knots in his neck and shoulders when he heard a gentle sigh come from Ian. In his haste to make sure he didn’t have a random dude rubbing his hands all over his body Mickey had failed to realize that meant the guy would be rubbing up all over Ian. His eyes snapped open and saw Alec’s hands sweeping over Ian’s lower back. If Mickey was being rational he’d think back to the last few weeks of Ian complaining about a twinge in his lower back after lifting a particularly heavy patient into the ambulance. But Mickey was many things and rational was not one of them where Ian was involved. 

“Ay! Hands above the towel, Handsy McGropeyfuck.” Mickey snapped. 

His loud voice in the quiet room made Alec jerk and shriek. Lydia paused while her colleague composed himself before she carried on. Ian glared over at Mickey. 

“What?” Mickey hissed. 

“You know what. Behave yourself.” 

Mickey went silent but continued to monitor the situation. His jealous streak didn’t get to make an appearance very often so he had little practice at keeping it under control. 

The rest of the massage passed uneventfully and they headed back to their room to shower and change before dinner. 

“Hey Mick?” Ian called from the bathroom. 

Mickey followed the sound and grinned wickedly when he saw Ian through the glass door in the shower. His gorgeous redhead was all lathered up and tugging on his rigid cock, gazing hotly at Mickey through the steam he was creating. 

“I need some help.” 

“That right?” Mickey smirked. “How can I be of assistance?”

“I need to fuck you so bad it hurts. Get in here.”

Mickey didn’t need to be told twice. He was stripped and pressed up against the shower wall by Ian in less than ten seconds. 

“Do you feel relaxed after your massage?” Ian ran his hands down Mickey’s back and grabbed his ass. 

“I’ve felt worse.” High praise indeed from Mickey. 

Ian kissed Mickey and allowed his tongue to trail down his jaw to lap at the pulse point in Mickey’s neck. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Ian whispered. 

Mickey shoved at Ian’s chest. “Stop man...”

“No. You are. You’re so beautiful and you’re all mine.” Ian bit down the tendon under the skin, tasting the residue of the massage oil. 

“You can’t stand there lookin like _that_ and call _me_ beautiful.” Mickey huffed. 

“You never could take a compliment.” Ian chuckled, reaching back to grab at Mickey’s ass. His fingers dipped into the crease and he teased Mickey’s hole before pulling away. 

“Jeez Gallagher. You gonna get on me or what?”

“All in good time.”

“Thank fuck I’m not springing for the hot water bill.”

Ian jerked Mickey’s cock. “Is now a good time to ask if you’re into watersports?” 

Mickey tipped his head back and laughed, remembering last summer when they were in the club. “No Gallagher. I don’t want you to piss on me.”

Ian wiggled his brows. “I never said I would be doing the pissing...”

Mickey chuckled. “No thanks. Not my thing. But anytime you wanna fuck me sideways is good with me...”

“Alright. Good to know.” Ian kissed him again. “Turn around so I can eat your ass.”

“Now we’re talking.”

 

Blake was laying on his back with Yev sitting up opposite him, tossing pieces of popcorn into his boyfriend’s open mouth. 

“Is this a really shit way to spend our anniversary?” Yev had a crisis of confidence. 

Blake leaned up on his elbows and swallowed down his mouthful of popcorn. “Yev...you brought us beer and snacks, the top shit weed, you cleared the house for a full night and you’ve already given me the handjob to end all handjobs. This is the best night ever.”

Yev chuckled. “When you put it like that...”

“I do. Come here. I think we need to take advantage of the empty house and make some noise.”

Yev crawled up his boyfriend’s body and pressed his lips to Blake’s firmly. “Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?”

“I need daily updates.” Blake grinned. 

“I’m so relieved you get to stay here forever.”

“Me too. Even if I have to live with all the fuckin incest jokes...” 

Yev giggled happily into Blake’s neck. “It’s even funnier now Lily cracks them.”

“Whatever man. She’s even more like Mickey than I am.”

“Impossible.” Yev remarked and stripped off his t-shirt. 

“Hey. What’s that?” Blake spotted the latest ink on Yev’s skin immediately. 

Yev grinned nervously. “I kinda stole your idea.” He admitted and looked down at his left pectoral muscle where the neat, cursive writing was located. 

“ _If a thing loves, it is infinite_.” Blake read aloud and ran his finger over the fresh black ink. He looked up into Yev’s eyes. “That’s so beautiful. What is it?”

Yev grasped Blake’s hand and held it against his beating heart. “You heard of William Blake?”

“Name’s familiar but he’s not from my neighborhood.” Blake joked. 

“English poet from the 1700’s. He was all about free love. Love who you want to love. Fuck who you want to fuck. Within reason, obviously. But basically he was this bad ass dude who didn’t give a shit about guys being with guys. And I figure, back in his day, that’s some big shit. And he’s called Blake. So...yeah.” Yev trailed off speaking and waited for Blake to respond. 

“That’s fuckin amazing. Zhenya...that’s like...wow.”

Yev smiled shyly. “You like it?”

“I love it.” Blake pulled Yev into a deep kiss. “But we’re gonna run outta skin if we get a tattoo for every special occasion.”

Yev laughed happily. “Maybe.”

“I love you, Yev. You’ve made the last year bearable for me. You and our crazy family. But you more than anything. I love you so much. I’m the luckiest bastard in the world.” Blake murmured quietly. 

“I’m the lucky one. I fell in love with my best friend.” Yev argued and pulled Blake in for another kiss. 

Things were just getting interesting when a noise distracted them. Both of them looked across the room to find Oliver had climbed into their pillow fort and started purring loudly. 

“Is he gonna stay and watch?” Yev scowled. 

“Like fuck.” 

“He seems kinda into it. My dad reckons he’s a bit of a pervert.” Yev chuckled. 

Blake clambered to his feet and picked Oliver up, placing him on Lily’s bed for the night and then returning to Yev. “No fuckin way am I gettin cock blocked by a giant hairball.”

Yev screwed up his face in disgust. “Now you sound way too much like my dad.”

 

Mickey woke up with a jolt but was held in place by Ian’s body weight pinning him to the mattress. Judging by the lack of light in the window it was still early. 

“Mmhf.” Ian stirred. “Sup?”

“Just woke up and didn’t know where I was.” Mickey murmured and buried himself back into Ian’s arms. 

“Hope the kids are okay.” Ian yawned sleepily. 

“They’ll be fine.” Mickey assured him. After a pause he added, “I miss them.”

Ian laughed huskily. “Me too.”

“And it’s weird not having Oliver silently judging us from the end of the bed...”

Ian stroked Mickey’s hair off his forehead. “You wanna go home?”

Mickey exhaled slowly. “Nah. We said they could have the night.”

“It’s morning.” Ian pointed out. 

“It’s 6:05.”

Both men fell silent but sleep didn’t claim them back. 

“What’s got you awake so early?” Ian mumbled. 

“Dunno. I keep thinking about how we’re gonna tell Blake about his dad...we can’t put it off much longer...”

“I know.” Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s temple. “But he’s had so much to take his mind off it lately that I’m glad we’ve had to wait.”

“Me too. But Alice is visiting next week so it’s gotta be soon.” Mickey sighed heavily. 

“Yeah.” Ian agreed and reached for his phone from the bedside table. He found a text message from Lily, sent at 3am. 

“ _Having the best time with Aunt Debs and Franny. Hope you are having fun too. Love you both so much. Goodnight xx._ ” He read it aloud to Mickey. 

“Fuck that kid is a dream come true.” Mickey huffed out a laugh. 

“For now.” Ian laughed along, typing a reply to Lily so she had something to read when she woke up. “ _We love you too Lils. Can’t wait to see you later xx_.”

Mickey finally relaxed enough to feel tired again. “Love you Gallagher.” 

Ian pulled the blanket up to tuck them in as he kissed Mickey tenderly. “Love you too Mick.”

 

 

 


End file.
